BeInLove Part One: Lets Go
by Tedmo
Summary: Kaidoh didn’t know what to call it. A crush? Insanity? A…..dear he say it? “First love”? All Kaidoh knew was that when Inui was around the world seemed more beautiful. KaidohxInui, bit of MomoxRyo FujixTezuka, later some OishixKikumaru AkuTaka
1. Chapter 1

A** KaidohxInui** story. Only **Part one**.

Kaidoh sighed, anxious, he stood outside of the court gates as Inui-senpai and Oishi-senpai were discussing something, something that made Oishi laugh uncomfortably and made Inui press the issue. Kaidoh wondered what his senpai's were discussing.

Practice was over, Momo and Echizen were still in the locker room, and right now Momo had started tickling Echizen, causing the kohai to curse and laugh spastically. Kaidoh tried to ignore the two, but found it strange that the normally sedate Echizen had such boyish laughter. It didn't last long, Echizen had grabbed a racket and begin beating Momo-senpai, and after that he left the locker room blushing and pulling his cap over his face. "Echizennnn….." whined Momo, as he followed after him, "I'll buy you a Pontaaaaa…."

Kaidoh shook his head as the two left, mumbling "Baka" under his breath. Kikumaru was whining to Oishi on the other side of the court about going home. Taka-san had work and had left early. Tezuka and Fuji were talking as they looked over the freshmen picking up the balls. Kaidoh sighed once more, somewhat wishing he had a slightly better relationship with his teammates.

Kaidoh was nervous about something, and he wished he had someone to talk about it with. Keeping it inside was driving him mad. He didn't know what to call it. A crush? Insanity? A…..dear he say it? "First love"? The only thing he knew was that when Inui-senpai was around the world just seemed a little more visible and beautiful. He had started noticing himself taking a deep breath whenever Inui entered a room. Or when Inui spoke to him,….it was as if his favorite song was playing, and he tuned out the rest of the world and turned up Inui's voice in his head and did a mental happy dance.

Someone had to know, he thought. Or he had to tell someone. He wanted to be around his Senpai, and he wanted to walk home with him. He wanted to dream about him… and to talk to him. He wanted to- "Kaidoh? You're still here?"

Kaidoh blushed. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize that Inui-senpai had finished his discussion with Oishi and was standing right in front of him. "Oh….um..I-I'm sorry…I was …I mean…" Kaidoh stuttered.

"You were smiling." Said Inui, smiling slightly. Kaidoh blushed further. His thoughts had leaked out into the world and probably caused him to make all sorts of faces.

"I'm- I'm sorry." Said Kaidoh looking away shamefully.

"Why are you apologizing?" Said Inui. Kaidoh looked up. Inui pulled out his notebook. "This will make excellent data." Kaidoh almost fell over, as his senpai jotted down the interesting phenomenon and walked off, Kaidoh stared at Inui's back and wondered how he should ask him.

'Can I walk home with you' he thought. 'Hey lets walk home together'. No, Kaidoh thought, that won't work. When he thought the words "with you" or "together" he felt like he wanted to explode. He couldn't possibly say those things.

As Kaidoh was staring at Inui's back Fuji walked up behind him. "Hello." He said causing Kaidoh to jump.

"Fu-Fuji-senpai?!" said Kaidoh.

"Aren't you going to ask him to walk home with you?" Asked Fuji as Kaidoh pulled himself together.

"Huh?" said Kaidoh blushing.

"It's okay, the worse that could happen is he tells you 'no'." Kaidoh blushed.

"I-I don't care either way." Kaidoh lied, turning up his nose pridefully.

Fuji laughed. "Suite yourself," He chimed, "But I'm going to walk home with _my_ man."

Fuji giggled as Kaidoh stared at him blankly. Tezuka locked the locker door as he left it and gripped Fuji's shoulder. "Are you ready?" He asked. Then noticing Kaidoh. "Kaidoh, what's wrong, what are you doing here?" Tezuka seemed a little embarrassed an annoyed, but saw the look on Kaidoh's face. "What did you do?" he said turning to Fuji.

Fuji pouted. "Nothing, Ku-ni-mi-tsu" Said Fuji gripping Tezuka's nose between his fingers, "I was just telling him to be careful on his way home." Tezuka gave Fuji a disbelieving look and glanced at Kaidoh. "You should go." He said, then looking over Kaidoh's head, "Inui is waiting for you." Kaidoh lit up and turned around. Sure enough, Inui was standing only a couple of feet from where he started writing his data in his notebook, staring blankly at Kaidoh. "Lets go." He said.

Kaidoh took in the situation and nodded. "Yes, senpai."

For now being with Inui would make Kaidoh happy. For how long, Kaidoh did not know, but at least for now he could settle with just walking beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning, This is **BOY LOVE**.

Echizen was getting frustrated with his sempai. Momo had only gotten more and more annoying after he had told him how he felt. He thought maybe possibly Momo would chill out and stop goofing around, but now it was just ridiculous. He wishes he could take the words back, or have waited until Momo told him, but it was no use what was done, was done.

"Momo-senpai." Echizen called as he gripped Momo's jacket. "Don't go." Momo looked annoyed, "Bah! Echizen, I'm going to be late." Then Momo was quiet and saw the pained look on Echizen's face. "Don't go." Echizen repeated, looking up. Echizen could feel his face burn. "I like you." The words slipped out. There was nothing Echizen could do to stop them. Momo made a weird face, and then he smiled and wrapped his arms around Echizen. "That makes me…,"He began, "so so happy!" Echizen blushed. To Echizen's surprise, Momo bent over and their lips touched. Echizen blushed and jumped away. "M-Momo-senpai!!"

Momo frowned "You didn't like it?"

Echizen turned hot red. "I –I-," Echizen searched for the words, "I'm not ready for that yet."

Momo laughed. "Mada mada dane, Echizen!" he teased.

Echizen turned to leave. "We're going to be late for school." He said, wishing he had his cap to cover his blush.

"Oh, you're right," said Momo, gripping Echizen's hand. "We gotta go."

Echizen blushed as Momo-senpai pulled him along gripping his hand tightly. He smiled slightly, extremely happy inside. He thought to himself, "Things will be different, now."

Oh, how he wished that were the case.

Momo teased him _more_ now. Going on dates, it was like babysitting a three year old. Echizen had even tried to have some alone time with Momo so they could try more of this kissing mess, but each time he brought Momo to his house Momo would end up fighting with his father and a tennis match would most certainly ensue.

Momo had become increasingly annoying on the courts. Each time Echizen would win a game either Momo would slap him on the butt or shout "Wooooo!!" when he won. Taking away from the coolness of Echizen's "Mada mada Dane." Even Kikamaru had become involved the whole "Wooooo" business.

Echizen had wanted to keep their relationship a secret, but each time Momo asked Echizen out on a date, the joy was short lived for Echizen, only to later find out that the entire team knew.

Echizen remained hopeful that someday his senpai would stop being so ridiculous.

One afternoon after a long practice Echizen was in the locker room alone with Momo. Everyone else had finished getting their things together, and Echizen knew this was their chance.

"Momo–senpai?" said Echizen turning to Momo.

"Yeah, Echizen?" answered Momo, buttoning up his uniform.

"Were alone.." said Echizen moving closer to Momo.

"Hey you're right!" Momo looked around, "This place is creepy with everyone gone, come on Echizen lets-"

Momo couldn't finish his sentence. Echizen had lost his patience and captured his sempai's lips in an awkward sweep.

"Mmmm.." Echizen leaned further into the kiss.

Momo smiled into Echizen's lips and brought his arms around Echizen's back.

Finally, thought Echizen, a romantic moment. He reached his hand up to touch Momo's hair, and what happened next, no one could have predicted.

Momo reached his hands under Echizen's arms and started ticking him. Out of nowhere. At first Echizen didn't know what was happening, he felt the strange sensation and then he could help but laugh. Momo senpai was tickling him.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!! S-stop M- ha-ha Momo!!" Shouted Echizen, seriously pissed off.

"Your so cute Echizen."

Echizen began to tear with laughter and his anger had reached it's boiling point.

Then he saw an escape: his racket on the bench next to him. He grabbed the racket and swung, he swung so hard he hurt his wrist.

"OOOWWW!!" shouted Momo, blocking himself with his hands.

Echizen swung again, and again, and again.

"Dammit!" He said dropping his racket and leaving the locker room.

He saw Kaidoh standing outside the locker room as he walked out. He pulled his hat over his head as he walked pass the viper.

Had Kaidoh seen what happened? He didn't look too interested, he had the same annoyed look he always had.

Momo looked up wincing as he stood. He followed Echizen out the locker room and passed Kaidoh. "Echizennnn….." whined Momo, as he followed after him, "I'll buy you a Pontaaaaa…."

At the sound of Momo's voice Echizen walked faster.

"What the hell was I expecting?" He asked himself, touching his hands to his lips as he ran faster.

_-the story is NO LONGER going to be continued on this site, if you would like to read more please go to my deviantArt account_ -- username: tedmo

**I will not be uploading anymore fanfics on this site**.


End file.
